The goal of this Phase I SBIR project is to demonstrate the feasibility of applying a uniform, robust fluorapatite (FA) coating to dental implants that will help control the microenvironment after implant placement. The proprietary coating process involves growing well-aligned fluorapatite (FA) crystal films on etched surfaces. Preliminary data demonstrate that well-aligned FA crystal films have enhanced osteoblastic cell (MG-63) adhesion, proliferation and mineral formation compared to non-aligned (disordered) FA surfaces. The Phase I research plan proposes optimization of the coating process, to achieve a robust and repeatable coating on Titanium dental implants. Each step in the process will be carefully developed and verified. Tests will be conducted to assess the physical, chemical and mechanical properties of the FA covered surfaces. When a consistent coating has been achieved, the materials will be tested for pro-healing characteristics. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Well-aligned fluorapatite surfaces, demonstrated to exhibit enhanced healing characteristics, will be applied to the bone- and tissue-contacting surfaces of dental implants.